downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Pelham
Herbert Pelham, the 7th Marquess of Hexham, known as Bertie, is the owner of Brancaster Castle in Northumberland. He is second cousin once-removed to his predecessor, under whom he served as Brancaster's agent. On New Year's Eve 1925, he married Edith Crawley. Background An only child, Bertie grew up in the area around Brancaster, and came to visit the castle every so often. In 1923 after his father died, he left the army and was made Brancaster's agent. He and his cousin Peter, the 6th Marquess of Hexham, were very good friends. Biography |-|2014 CS= 2014 Christmas Special When Lord Sinderby rents Brancaster for the grouse season in 1924, Pelham is invited to attend along with the Crawley family. He offers to have Lady Edith Crawley stand next to him while he is shooting. He remarks he has very little ambitions in life, for he is very content where he is. Later, he asks Edith to dance with him after she dances with her brother-in-law. He notes she seems anxious, and she explains that she and Tom were talking about "our ward" - a girl her family adopted who is growing up at Downton (who is in truth her own illegitimate daughter, and Tom had revealed to Edith he knew who she was and agreed to keep her identity secret). Edith asks him about his cousin, Lord Hexham. He eventually asks her if she always asks so many questions. |-|Series 6= 1925 Some months later, Bertie and Edith coincidentally meet in London. After discussing their meeting at Brancaster, Bertie asks Edith out for a drink. At the magazine office, Edith fires her editor, Mr Skinner, and then meets Bertie to tell him she is on a tight schedule at the magazine as they need to get the articles edited and printed by four o'clock the next morning. Bertie, though having planned to ask her to dinner while having drinks, immediately offers to stay up late and help her. Fortunately after hours of working hard to get articles and pictures typed, printed and published, the work gets done and it is delivered. Edith and Bertie then sit down and talk about Edith's new life and purpose of being an editor. Edith thanks Bertie and is grateful for his help. He says that Edith inspires him, something which Edith says no one tells her. After that Edith and Bertie have coffee where he says he needs to go home and Edith needs to find a new colleague to replace Skinner before she herself goes home. But instead of feeling sad, Edith remarked that they just edited a magazine to which both smile. Edith and Bertie meet in London where they share some personal stories, and then have tea in Edith's flat where they share their first kiss. He admits to Edith that he liked her and couldn't stop thinking about her. She says he is very sweet and Bertie admits that he has not got much to offer Edith but she says he has but she is not sure if she is worthy of it but she tells him that she just wants to have a good dinner and dance and he smiles. He picked the restaurant Cafe de Paris because Edith liked it. Edith invites Bertie to Downton's Open House. Edith meets Bertie at The Drive, where they share their second kiss. Before dinner, Edith shows Bertie Sybbie George, and Marigold. At dinner, Bertie realizes that the family do not have a plan for the Open House, so he quickly devises one. He later came with Crawleys to watch Henry Talbot and Charlie Rogers race at Brooklands with Edith but the event ended tragically with the death of Rogers, whom Bertie identified to Edith and her sister when she asked him who was killed. He later spends time with Edith at the drawing room at Rosamund's house where he admits he loves Edith and proposes marriage to her. Edith is delighted but she has yet to give him a proper answer but she asks if she can take Marigold, without revealing the real truth why so she just puts it off that she is very fond of her and Bertie says yes but he would also like for them to have their own children in the future and Edith complies. They then kiss before Bertie goes. His cousin, Peter, dies in late July/August 1925 and Bertie succeeds to the title of Marquess of Hexham, becoming the seventh. Soon after the former Lord Hexham's death, Bertie stops at Downton Abbey at Edith's invitation on his way down south to Lord Hexham's deathplace in Tangiers. Bertie has decided to not disturb his cousin, who had already been buried, but will settle his affairs in Tangiers then return home and have a memorial service, to which he hopes Edith will attend. Bertie eagerly awaits an answer to his proposal, but Edith hesitates due to her having to eventually tell him about Marigold's true parentage. He explains to her he is nervous about his new position and wants her by his side to help him through it, hinting that his widowed mother, the only family he now has left, does not have much respect for nobility. The following morning, Edith is cornered by Mary into telling Pelham the truth. He is shocked by this, and he calls off his proposal, but he does so because he is hurt that Edith didn't trust him with the truth. He leaves soon after for Tangiers, but not before Edith and he wish one another luck. 2015 Christmas Special Bertie and Edith meet up again in London at the Hotel Ritz,a meet up organised by Mary and her aunt Rosamund. Edith is surprised and sort of disappointed to see Bertie again. Edith revealed to Bertie that he broke her heart and that Marigold is still a threat and that Bertie's mother wouldn't accept her for it. However Bertie revealed that ever since he broke up with Edith, he has not been managing well and indirectly reveals that he wants Edith back and also wants to marry her. With their engagement back on, Edith along with her parents, Lord and Lady Grantham, are invited to Brancaster Castle to meet Bertie's formidable mother. Mrs Pelham is initially pleased until she complains about the late Peter Pelham, in which Bertie sternly shuts her down for. Later Edith came clean to Mrs Pelham about her past about Marigold being her illegitimate daughter. Although Mrs Pelham is initially against the possible marriage of her son to Edith, Bertie sticks up for Edith and claims he will marry her nonetheless and that he is not a child anymore and will make his own decisions. Then various guests are invited for dinner as Bertie was planning to announce his engagement to Edith and as Mrs Pelham was about to say something horrid, Robert quietly reminds her that she'll lose her son if she does so Mrs Pelham holds her tongue and instead wishes happiness for Bertie and Edith and toasts them, as everyone does. After the grand dinner was over, Mrs Pelham got won over by Edith and says that she was glad that Edith was upfront honest with her so therefore she agrees to the marriage and thinks it will be a success. Bertie and Edith share a kiss. Bertie and Edith got married at the St Michael's Church at Downton with everyone in attendance, including his mother as she wishes Edith to just love her son and be happy with him altogether. Bertie and Edith leave for their honeymoon and share another kiss in the car. Both are very happy. Gallery File:Downton-xmas5.jpg File:Downton-xmas9.jpg File:BertiePelhamS5E9.png Behind the Scenes * WARNING! Spoiler Alert!: A very big spoiler speculates that his name may be Herbert, but comes at the price of an extremely significant plot detail being revealed. Appearances External Links # Bertie (boy) at Think Baby Names Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Military personnel Category:Pelham family members Category:Crawley family members